senkosanfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 5
I've got a tail, too, you know? (しっぽなら、わらわのがあるじゃろ？ Shippo nara, warawa no ga arujaro?) is the fifth episode of the Sewayaki Kitsune no Senko-san anime. It aired on May 8th, 2019. Summary Shiro does her best to please Kuroto but gets a little more than she bargained for. Later, Senko scrubs Kuroto's back for him.Funimation Official Summary Plot Kuroto leaves from his work and boards his daily night train. On the train, he expresses his desire for Senko's fluffy tail and wishes he could do something to return the favor. With kindhearted thoughts, Kuroto returns home to a casual "welcome home", only to unexpectedly meet Shiro sitting next to a prepared meal table with Senko. Shiro immediately introduces herself as the "Inari demigod fox, Shiro". Senko interrupts and explains that she neglected to mention Shiro would be showing up. Kuroto doesn't mind the inconvenience and decides to eat the already prepared meal with Shiro. While eating, Kuroto glares at Shiro, gawking at her white tail. Shiro notices and claims her tail is proof of "pure blood". Kuroto, fazed by the statement, is interrupted by Senko, wiping food off of Shiro's face. Kuroto continues his praise and learns that fox demigods receive many fried tofu offerings, making it a daily food for them. After a long talk, Senko politely asks Shiro to leave. Shiro refuses and states she has "business" with Kuroto. Taking a lewd and uncomfortable approach, Shiro grabs Kuroto's chin and whispers that she has "a treat" for him: "I'll let you pet my head!" '' Kuroto agrees to the head-patting procedure, promptly being assured that no lightning strikesThis is a reference to Episode 2 in which Kuroto was smitten for touching Senko's ears. will occur. Senko becomes jealous and shyly asks to be head-patted as well. Kuroto happily agrees, in fact, a state of euphoria quickly rushes over him as he imagines being lifted into the sky with Shiro and Senko in hand. Returning to reality, Shiro applauds him on his head-patting skills but still believes he is not fully satisfied. With that in mind, Shiro produced a ring of fox-fire and formed a mind-c ontrolling fox-magic pentagram. Senko demands that she stops, but Shiro continues and hypnotizes Kuroto into informing her of his greatest desires. Kuroto monotonously decrees that he wishes to "fluff" her tail. "Nothing but that!" She exclaims, running away and phasing through walls into Yasuko's apartment. Yasuko, tiredly, exclaims that she would love to pet cats all day. She imaginarily pets a cat she calls Tama, blaming it on her late-worked self. Coincidentally and at the same time, Shiro phases into her room, running from Kuroto. Yasuko stares at Shiro, standing in the room and rubs her eyes. Finally, believing that Tama had come to life, she grabbed Shiro and exclaimed that her imaginary cat came alive. To Yasuko's dismay and amazement, Shiro walked off, casually apologizing for the interruption. Back at the Kuroto residence, Senko is trying to cheer up him from his loss of Shiro's fluffy tail. Senko allows Kuroto to "fluff" her hair, and immediately he becomes relaxed and enjoys the experience. Off in the distance, Shiro is glaring from outside the window. She states that she'll never pamper Kuroto again. Senko quietly prepares a bath. After the bath is prepared, Senko walks out of the bathroom and points out that the bath is ready. Kuroto makes small talk and then asks to enter the room first. With a visible aura of darkness, Kuroto enters the bathroom. Senko notices the darkness and devises a plan to remove it. After Kuroto entered the bath, he relaxed and wished he could fall asleep under the heat. Unknowingly, Senko is undressing outside the door. Finally, Senko opens the door to the bathroom, clothesless, asking to wash his back. Nothing happens at all for a few seconds, and Kuroto simply says: "No, thanks" and closes the door. Refusing, Senko phases through the door and reluctantly, Kuroto complies. Wanting to return the favor, Kuroto asks if he can wash Senko's back as well, to which she agrees. Kuroto then realizes something very exciting to him: "I'll be able to see the base of her tail!" Senko gently washes Kuroto's back and is reminded of his youth. After a moment of mostly silent washing, Kuroto switches places with Senko and washes her back. Kuroto gawks at Senko's tail while he's washing. The moment he rinses her back, however, the tail, to his surprise and dismay, is completely drenched and has lost its "fluff". After the wash, Kuroto and Senko bathe together, and Kuroto teaches Senko the basics of using a hand as a water gun. Once again being reminded of his youth, Kuroto enjoys himself like a child in the bath. Senko, realizing this, told him the truth of why she entered the bath with him. She stated he was too "out of it" and was worried that he would "drown in here bath alone". Kuroto, thinking he is at fault for making Senko worry, promises to make himself better in the future. Senko declines: ''"I'm here to keep you from drowning!" After the talk, Senko alluded to the need for Kuroto to come to a special fox hot spring. Kuroto agreed that he would love to come. The bath concludes, but Kuroto still is wondering if Senko's battered tail will recover. Happily, with the use of a hair drier, Senko recovered her tail, stating it was most important to her. Seemingly, this was the same to Kuroto as he ran and clenched her tail, fluffing it for a long time. Characters Trivia * In the "Super Senko-san Time" section of the show, Senko states that her tail is a "sensitive" part of her body. * This is the first time fox-magic has been used in the anime. Gallery Anime 05 1.jpg|Title Image Anime 05 2.jpg|Anime Illustration Navigation References Category:Episodes